Skiibarl
The only native sapient race of Lukra-Mir =History= Origins After Lukra-Mir became a desert, most of the residents died off. The survivors mostly migrated to the two poles or the vast underground caves. One specie of Rat-Bird fled into the tunnels, and began to feed on the eggs of the giant insects that ate the chemical eating bacteria of the caves. Since the insects would defend their eggs fiercely, the Rat-Birds learned to work together to outsmart the arthropods. Gradually the rodents grew a complex social structure, where leaders were selected by the flock. They began to live in clay mounds, to protect them from any cave predators. Bone tools became common, usually in the form of clubs or knives. Small carts were made of insect shells, which were pulled by other rodents. The Rat-Birds began to worship the caves, for the protection it gave them from the heat. During this period flocks often fought for resources. Unification Eventually the Rat-Birds discovered that heat could melt down certain rocks into deadly tools. They began building vehicles out of this stuff, along with mound like homes. As they realized that the ore was limited, the tribes began to fight over possession of the substances. One day a tribe discovered the limited resources of oil left over from the age before the planet became a desert. They learned how to make engines, and sent their armies across the world. Shocked by these vehicles, the other flocks fell. Now with the Skiibarl united, the united nation had a problem. Oil was rare, and in the war they had used up most of their supply. They began a search for new fuels, during which they rationed their remaining oil. Just before the Skiibarl ran out, they discovered wind power. Large mills were built all around the surface, to gain power from the strong winds. Rechargable batteries were made, to fuel the vehicles. With these advancements the Skiibarl had arrived. First Contact Upon discovering Lukra-Mir, the Om and Grench studied all of the culture of the Skiibarl. After a time they made contact, and traded the Skiibarl Infernum ore in exchange for life samples and land. The Skiibarl used the heat resistant ore to cross their world's boiling equator, opening up the possibility of more territory. Here the Skiibarl began to coinstruct many new domes, providing them with even more power with which to fuel their Science and machines. Later the Om gave the Skiibarl some help in the form of exterminating the pirates. Civil War Eventually the Alliance,funded a Civil war between the downtrodden Working domes of Lukra-Mir and their tyrannical,parasitic Rulers.During this time some Royalist domes were secretly occupied by Kree Clan of the Ninalgea Caste. Eventually the Skiibarl civil war started in earnest,with each faction attempting to starve the other untill they could no longer resist,during this war of stamina the Alliance proceeded to sell Infernium to each faction,all the while the Royalists were working on a terrible weapon... =Features= Biology The Skiibarl have humps to store fat and water and carry out raids on great insect mounds to steal food in the form of grubs and larva. They tend to produce a slimy substance from their skin, used to keep cool on the surface and magma tubes. Their eye sight is weak, though they have strong night vision. They are born in groups of three, as that is the most a mother can safely feed. They are highly social, living in cities of thousands of Skiibarl.Skiibarl young mature at a fast pace,Being able to breed by the age of ten years,At this time he original mother then can safely nurse another set of young and the family expands.Family ties as one might expect from a social species are increadibly strong with the Skiibarl and they often work in families. Tools and Culture The Skiibarl live in underground cities, and feed many on insect eggs. They vote to make decisions, however they do have a king with little power. Because of the low biosphere, wood and fossil fuels are rare. Thus they make their termite mound like homes out of metal. The Skiibarl forge this metal using either the heat at the equator, or the lava of the planet's core. They use powerful drilling vehicles to find new sources of ore, and small planes for scouting for surface lakes. Because of the small amounts of oil, their vehicles are powered by recharge-able batteries, which in turn are powered up by windmills. The fast wind currents give them plenty of power, leaving them with no energy crisis. They do however have two rival parties, on the mining of ore. One desires to use all the ore they can, while the other party prefers to conserve. Often they are raided by pirates, who use "sand boats" to flow through loose sand. They can fly without planes but they are slow and clumsy, and they are nearly blind from millions of years of life underground. By the time the Jiaggaus Alliance meets them they were attempting to make settlement at the poles, for hydro power. They are pacifists, so use propaganda to fight, though they have been united for hundreds of years by the time the alliance met them. They frown on slavery, especially of their own people. They use silk and ore for money, as only the wealthy can get access to the rare silk of the giant insects. They worship their home world, as they believe all life sprang from it. Their name for their world, Lukra-Mir, means "the All-Rock". =Military= Infantry Skiibarl soldiers are often armed with strong bolt pistols that fire heavy, metal bolts capable of punching through steel. They are also often armed with long, felium spears, lances, pikes, or helberds. The Job of Footsoldier is rare one as they have not fought a war since the unification. Mostly their soldiers nowadays defend against pirate attacks. Vehicles Skiibarl veichles are mainly developed for finding ores or water. They do however have limited tanks which fire fast felium shells at enemies. These tanks are powered by the fast surface winds that charge powerful batteries. These tanks have six wheels and can travel over the equator. Skiibarl scoutplanes are fast, silent and best of all need limited energy.They can only carry very small bateries and so have to be lightweight and easily launched. They are built as a priority as the Skiibarl value water as an expensive commodity. The Skiibarl also use a method of transport known as "Shuttlecars".Shuttlecars travel along deep,underground tunnels and connect all of the major mounds.They allow Skiibarl to travel between the domes to aid in trade and diplomacy.Shuttlecars are powered by electricity and have a simmilar appearence to the human Era tube system.Some Shuttlecars have components at the back for storing ores or water tanks,They have numerous flourescent lights along the side to scare off the larger insects that populate the deep tunnels.These Shuttle cars consume a large amount of energy so many batteries are stored on the back and they do not run at regular shifts. New Domes and Colonies are set up via huge felium tanks that house entire cities.The whole top compartment of one of these tanks is used to store water and numerous turbines dot the top of the metal behemoth to charge batteries.They also contain small drills and mining equipment to aid the new colony. Skirrbarl.png|A Skiibarl,Unclothed Lukra-mir.png|Lukra-Mir,The Desert Home of the Skiibarl Skiibarl Drill.png|A Skiibarl Drill, used to search for veins of valuable ores Skiibarl Citizen.png|A Skiibarl Citezen clad in burrowing armour made from felium,Sunglasses and a helmet Skiibarl tank.png|A Skiibarl tank built for speed. It is powered by the fan on the back which charges a battery. Category:Rodent Category:Neo-Terra Category:Lukra-Mir Category:Sapient Category:Desert Category:Skiibarl Category:Flying Category:Digging